Illusions and Reality
by Reykis
Summary: When the DWMA gets a new teacher, crazy things start to happen. Confessions are made, fears unearthed, and ships may sink. Warning: may contains fluff, madness, and possibly lemons. ((Rating might change in the future))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it me. So it's been a while, and I decided to remake this story, just edit it a bit. So here's the ((new)) first chapter. The storyline and summary's the same, I just make the story a bit more detailed and further back**

**((remake of my other fanfic, The Illusionist))**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

It was a wonderful morning in Death City. The sun scorching hot, students scrambling for shade, and Kid beating the crap out of Black*Star. Just the usual.

"YOU." Kid tripped the blue haired meister. "RUINED." he punched him in the gut, sending the god flying. "MY." Black*Star landed on his feet and charged. "SYMMETRY!" The grim reaper ducked and flipped Black*Star over his shoulder.

He landed on a group of students, who cushioned his fall and jumped up again. "Soul For-"

"Excuse me," a voice called out at the two boys. Kid turned, letting his guard down, and Black*Star punched him in the face, and he landed at the newcomer's feet.

A girl bent down and examined him. "Are you okay?"

Kid heard the pounding of Black*Star's footsteps approaching. "HA! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU CAN NEVER BEAT THE-"

His voice was abruptly cut off by a gasp.

"NO!...THAT'S NOT...LET. HER. GO!" he screamed. Kid looked over, confused at the sudden change in his friend. Black*Star's eyes were rolled up into his head and he was on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Kid glanced at the girl to see if she had any idea what was going on. Her face was neutral, as if she saw that every day. She stood up and brushed off some dirt on her combat boots.

The girl glanced over Black*Star, not a bit of concern on her face, and said to Kid, "Hey, hope you aren't hurt too bad."

He shook his head.

"Good. Do me a favor and take him to Nygus, 'kay? I don't want to make a bad impression on Death after so long." she nodded to him and melted into the crowd of curious onlookers, as if she was never there.

Kid stared after her, puzzling over her parting words.

_I don't want to make a bad impression on Death after so long.._

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad :)**

** Going to post 2nd chappy soon!**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

** "Hey Kid, you going to eat that?" Patty asked, pointing at his untouched Death Charms. Kid continued staring at the skull shaped marshmallows and cereal floating in the sea of milk. "Kiiiiiiid!"**

He sighed and pushed it in her direction. "Sure."

"You're going to get hungry in the middle of class," Liz pointed out.

Patty shrugged. "His loss." she drank down the whole bowl in 4 seconds flat, and wiped her mouth. She skipped to the grim reaper and hooked her arm around his, then dragged him to the door. "LEEEEEETS GO!"

**_*time skip 8 minutes*_**

It was almost 8 o'clock. Everybody in Class Crescent Moon rushed to their seats, knowing that if they were late, they would get dissected. The bell rang, and it was completely silent, the young meisters and weapons waiting to hear the daily sound of a rolling chair in the hallway, signaling the arrival of Dr. Stein. Minutes passes, and they sat in confusion. Where was he?

Kid sat in between Liz and Patty, thinking about the events a couple days ago, when he fought Black*Star.

_I don't want to make a bad impression on Death after so long._

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Lord Death himself. He stepped in, followed by a girl, no older than most students in Shibusen, about 14 years old.

Liz nudged Kid. He looked up and gasped, recognizing her. The girl.

She was wearing a red tank top with black shorts that went well with her long brown hair highlighted with red. She was wearing sunglasses, even though she was indoors.

"This is your new teacher," Lord Death said, as soon as the girl stepped in. A stunned silence filled the room. Finally, a blond girl with pigtails spoke up.

"Where's Dr. Stein?" she asked.

"He's currently on a mission with Miss Marie, and I will be his temporary replacement," the girl replied. Once more, the room subsided into and awkward silence.

"Okay Ruine, I'll leave them in your hands now!" Lord Death said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, a blue haired boy jumped on a desk. "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! BOW BEFORE ME!" he shouted.

The same blond girl from before picked up a relatively thick book and started to say, " MAKA-" But before she could utter the last syllable, the new girl whipped out a small throwing knife and threw it, embedding itself in Black*Star's shoulder.

"Shut up." the girl took off her sunglasses and studied the class. Her silver eyes stopped on a tall girl with a a high, long ponytail, who was tending Black*Star's wound.

"You're his weapon, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. My name Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"

"A Nakatsukasa. I met your brother once. He told me a lot about you. But I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Tsubaki stood up and brushed herself off. She picked Black*Star up, bridle style. "It's okay," she replied, then walked swiftly towards the door, and stopped. "Did say anything good about me?"

The teacher smiled. "Yes, but we should talk about it another time. And Tsubaki, watch over Black*Star. Try not to make him do anything stupid. Again. " Tsubaki nodded and left.

The girl turned back to the class. "So, for the time being, you all can call me Dr. Ruine, Ms. Ruine, or just Ruine. But if you call me Ruinie, I swear on the kishin I will find out where you live, burn it down, and eat your soul," she said without a trace of humor in her voice.

"For the next week, I have requested Lord Death to clear the school, so it means everybody has the week off...except for the Spartoi, who I shall see after class. Class Dismissed."

The students of Class Crescent Moon scrambled over each other out the door, leaving the Spartoi behind.

When the storm settled, Ruine spoke, "I'm guessing you guys are thinking it's not fair, are you?"

They all shook their head.

"Good. That makes things easier for me. Before I begin, I would like to say that I already know almost everything about everybody in this group, not in a stalker way, but Stein threw your files at me, so I decided to read them. I am well aware of your strengths, weaknesses, partnerships, families, backgrounds, what your favorite foods are, where you live, and even the last thing you purchased. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"It's okay, I'm open to questions. It's not like I'm going to kill you." she sat on the front desk and crossed her legs.

Maka raised her hand. "Aren't you a bit too young to be a teacher and aren't Death Scythes usually teachers?"

Ruine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I might be too young, but I'm about as experienced as Stein. I'm the youngest person to become a Death Scythe alive."

"Isn't Justin the youngest?"

She tossed back her head and laughed. "No, but he's one of the youngest to officially work and fight along Lord Death. Next question?"

"Why did you say officially work and fight along?" Ox asked.

"It's a long story, you should ask him for the details yourself. It's actually pretty funny, so one time we got in a fight in the middle of desert, and with Spirit, Sid, Nygus, and Azusa were out there too."

"You got in a fight with Lord Death?!" they all exclaimed

She nodded.

"Who won?" Kid asked.

"Hey you're that kid that got in a fight with Black*Star, right? Death the Kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well you should ask him yourself!" she slid off the desk. "Okay, question time's over. Now tomorrow, I would like to see Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. The next day, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Maka, I will trust you to tell them. And the day after, the whole group. I'll announce the rest next time. Class Dismissed!"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if this story was a bit fast paced...i wrote this right after the first chapter and sorta got excited on letting y'all suffer, waiting for next chapter XD Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
